Botan
by Corvin
Summary: Those who follow The New Family will want to read this before reading the Sequel. It has KakashiIruka content, along with an OC. The is a oneshot side fic for a much longer one.


1AN: **FIRST OFF! THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT READ THE NEW FAMILY! THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU! THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL FIC OR ANYTHING, IT IS FOR A CHARACTER INTRODUCTION IN A SOON TO APPEAR FIC!**

Ok, so basically, I am doing this so I wont have to explain so much in the Sequel (Totally holding a contest or whatever. So if you have something you want to call it, Put the name in your review!) This will explain the first of two new characters that I HAVE to use.

I know there are those of you who don't like OCS and personally, I aint fond of them myself. But they are minor in their roles (for the most part). As much as I keep my OCS anyway...So yeah.

And by the way. This is sort of like...What's going on with how he came to be...That sounded weird, oh well! You'll see

Everyone, meet Botan.

Begin

* * *

Kakashi sat, staring astounded at the letter that he was holding in his slightly quivering hand. He repeated the words over and over to himself in his head. But it always came out the same.

_Hatake Kakashi,_

_This humble one regrets to inform you that a lady whom you may not know, or at least remember has passed away. Yoruh Atsuko was taken due to an illness that had been effecting her since the birth of her child. This humble one is now to inform you, that this child is on his way to be in your charge. The will of his dying mother was for this to happen, as she said that the child was yours. _

_This humble one requests the well being of this child and training as a ninja._

_The Village Hidden in Grass_

Kakashi crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground. A messenger had shown up out of nowhere, given him the paper and disappeared. He had been lounging in his apartment, planning his devious prank that he and little Uchiha Kesuke had planned for Naruto.

Now he felt he needed a little time to clear his head, where was that book. The newest release of Come Come Paradise would be perfect. Maybe it was just a prank from one of the little blond brats...(Naruto and Kesuke). He probably didn't have to worry. After all, it was a coincidence that they happened to use the village of Grass. Because no one knew about that time he went on a mission just before training Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. No one knew about how he had a little too much sake with Asuma. No one knew about the time that he happened to meet a girl on their way back to the hotel, just to try and avoid danger, even though there mission was over.

Kakashi glanced over at the door, sensing chakra approaching and knowing that he would have to get off his couch to answer it. He really didn't need this. Things were going to so well with Iruka, it had been five of the best years of his miserable life since the dolphin finally admitted to liking him. He had done his best to drop hints to the chunin, so mush so, that most of the village made assumptions. But it had taken a year and a half for Iruka to get it, and now, he didn't want to waste it. What if Iruka was mad? Or what if he pretended not to be and Kakashi woke up the next morning with Pakkun's head right next to him under the blanket. OR WHAT IF IRUKA CUT OFF HIS FINGERS AND SOLD THEM IN A FLEA MARKET?

He stood up, just as someone began tapping on his door. It opened to reveal a grinning blond seven year old, holding a bucket of feathers.

"Do you have the honey, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair, "Drop the act," He said, "I know what you and Naruto did"

Kesuke raised his eyebrow, "I...Don't know what you're talking about...I swear!"

The silver haired jounin could feel relief sweeping over him, it had just been a prank. Kesuke glanced around the room nervously, "OK! WE DID IT! But Daddy made me do it! I swear Kakashi-san, I would never just put plastic wrap on your toilet!"

He twitched, "I didn't mean that...But thanks for the warning"

The blond tilted his head to the side, "Then what are you talking about? I didn't do anything else with Daddy, he was too busy and had to go on a mission. Papa has been doing all the cooking!" He grinned brightly, "And it's delicious!"

Kakashi chuckled, yes, with Naruto as a parental figure, they probably ate five days out of the week at the Ichiraku. Eating home made meals that held some health value were probably a new, yet happy experience for a growing boy. Then the words sunk in, he knew that Kesuke wouldn't think of something like this on his own. And if Naruto was on a mission then he would know better than to play a prank, he took being a ninja serious.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, this was going to be hard to explain to Iruka...He might as well practice. "Kesuke," he said, ushering the boy in and closing the door, "We need to talk"

* * *

(((Two Days later)))

"Oi! Kakashi-san!"

He looked up from his book and saw Kesuke running towards him. He folded the page and put it away, jumping down from his perch in a tree where he had been waiting for Iruka.

"Did you tell Iruka-sensei about the letter yet?"

He cringed at the boy's questioning black eyes, "Well...Not exactly" He had explained the whole situation to the blond flawlessly, making him understand every little detail. Well, as much as a seven year old could. Of course, he hadn't even made an attempt at telling Iruka.

"Oh, because some men showed up in class looking for you" Kakashi froze, "And they took him into the hall," He stared at him, "And when Iruka-sensei came back in, he looked really scary and said class was dismissed for the rest of the day" Kakashi groaned, this wasn't good, this was so bad. What could he possible do now? Tell Iruka what he already know and beg for forgiveness? Hmmm...Maybe.

Kesuke kept talking though, "Anyway, there was a boy outside, I saw him through the window, he had the same hair as you...He looked really sad. I think it was him Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Do you know where they went next?" He asked, kneeling down and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Kesuke nodded, "Iruka-sensei went and talked to him, I overheard when I walked passed...He's going to stay at Iruka-sensei's house until they find you"

The jounin's eye twitched, well this REALLY wasn't good. "There's only one thing to do!" He said standing up straight. 'I got to get there as fast as possible and tell Iruka everything' He disappeared in a puff of smoke and left Kesuke standing there bewildered, "What? What are you going to do?"

* * *

"So, what is your name?"

The boy looked at the tea cup being offered to him and took it, sipping the minty, but still hot liquid carefully, "Botan," he answered staring at the cup in his lap, "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

Iruka sat down on the other side of the table, "I am Umino Iruka," he answered, "And I thought it would be better for you to wait here until they found Kakashi, rather than get dragged all over the village" He smiled warmly, trying to get the boy to open up. He sure was cute, he looked a lot like Kakashi. He had silver hair that looked as though it had never been cut. It reached all the way down to his waist, but was held in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His skin was a delicate pale beige, but had an apricot tint that made him look like a perfectly painted doll.

His eyes were a chocolate-chestnut brown, and but while they held a certainly friendly look, they were narrow and he looked as though he had seen many battles in his short life. He was around five feet tall, which gave Iruka the impression that he would be quite tall when he was older, and his body seemed to have lean muscle, from what he could see through the dark green T-shirt and dark brown shorts that the boy was wearing. Iruka had been able to find out from the boy that he was ten, and was brought here because of the death of his mother. The ninja who had accompanied him, informed him that Kakashi was the father, and should be expecting him.

He wasn't upset, at least not at the boy. The reason he was upset, was because if what the grass Nin said had been correct, then Kakashi had not told him about something very big, and therefore he was left feeling very betrayed.

"So," he said, trying to forget all that for the moment, "Have you received any ninja training? I noticed you aren't wearing a headband"

Botan shook his head, "I thought that...Since I was going to live in this village, that I would represent this village. So, I left my grass headband behind," He gave the chunin a small smile, "But yes, before I came here, I was a genin"

Iruka nodded, a bit touched at the loyalty the boy was already showing for Konoha. He smiled, "Are you excited about meeting your father?"

Botan gave a small nod, "I am...Nervous..." He looked up, "You...Know my father?"

"I do"

"What..Is he like?" Botan blushed a little at his question, Iruka could tell that he thought is was probably an absurd thing to ask, but he didn't mind in the least, "Well-"

He was cut off by smoke suddenly filling his dining room and Kakashi standing in front of him shaking his shoulders, "IRUKA! I SWEAR I MEANT TO TELL YOU BUT I WAS SCARED! PLEASE DON'T CUT OFF MY FINGERS!"

He stopped and let go of the chunin, who kept a smile on his face, though his eyebrow twitched and a vein throbbed on his forehead, "Oh Kakashi, there you are," He pointed over the jounin's shoulder, "Meet Botan"

Kakashi turned around, expecting the worst, and faced a small child who was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. He looked like he was about to fall asleep at any second, but the surprise was still evident. 'He must look like that all the time'

"Yo," He said, smiling cheerfully, even though most of it was hidden under his mask, "I'm Hatake Kakashi"

Botan blinked and opened his mouth, but it took him a moment to find his words, "You...Are my father?" He received a nod, "I see..."

He fell silent, looking down at his lap and chewing on his lip. Kakashi curiously got closer, leaning down to see his face better. Botan seemed a little scared, Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Botan looked up, "Who is he to you?" He asked, staring at Iruka

Kakashi looked at him, "Iruka? He is my lover" He looked at the brunet, "Right?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, but nodded, chuckling slightly, "Is that going to present a problem?"

Botan shook his head and gave them a big smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth, "Nope! As long as you don't mind the fact that I have an unhealthy and sometime violent addiction to caffeine is cool with you!" He smiled again, then returned to his tired, shy look that had been their first impression. Kakashi glanced at Iruka, seeing the dolphin staring at the boy. He chuckled, then finally started laughing heartily, he liked this kid, he liked him a lot.

* * *

End

This was just a one shot to introduce the character, so...I hope no one had big expectations! Aaaaand, if anyone wants to be kind to me... D I need a beta. XD

The chic isnt anyone in particular, just someone I made up who is of no consequence. I racked my brain trying to think of an already existent character, but no one would fit into the time slots or whatever. And! This character was who I actually had intended to put Kyo with...Don't ask why...It clicked for me. Maybe someday you'll see. I'm still not sure how I want everything to go...Well, actually I do. But I think I want to let the readers have more say in what is going on. We all shall see.

AND HEY! If anyone wants a lil' side ficlette about Kakashi and Iruka finally hooking up, I could do that:D And they will also be appearing in the sequel.

Even if it was an introduction! Please review!


End file.
